Alcohol y Traicion
by Paladium
Summary: Extra de Camino a la Oscuridad. Sirius vuelve al dormitorio, despues de lo ocurrido en la biblioteca. Lupin y Lily intentan consolarle, y, tras unas botellas de alcohol, todo se desmadra. 'Quizas Lupin fuera apetitoso, pero la novia de mi enemigo..' SB/LE


**Este es un extra de Camino a la Oscuridad. Lo que verdaderamente ocurrió entre Sirius y Lily, aquella noche donde cada cual gritó lo que más amaba. Esta situado entre los capítulos 11 y 14, más tirando hacia el 11.**

**Si no has leído Camino a la Oscuridad, te aconsejaría que lo leyeras, aunque si solo buscas sexo gratuito SB/LE, no hace falta que te leas esa historia.**

**

* * *

**

**Camino a la Oscuridad: Extra. Alcohol y traición.**

Sirius miró a Lupin, sentado en el borde de su cama. El rostro del joven presentaba una tristeza infinita, mientras se ovillaba, tumbado de costado en la amplia cama. Había sido más rápido que James, había llegado antes… Y la victoria parecía en esos momentos suya. Aquel himno sonaba en sus oídos, mientras se anotaba un tanto, escuchando a Lupin:

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Sirius?- su voz sonaba preocupada, y Sirius sonrió interiormente, mientras se hacia el difícil, diciendo con voz lastimosa:

- Nada, Rem.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Canuto. ¿Te encontraste a James?- empezó a indagar.

- En la biblioteca.- completo Sirius, dándole la razón.- En cuanto me vio empezó a insultarme. Me…- Sirius se sintió triunfador, al ver lo bien que interpretaba su papel de víctima.- Me llamó escoria. ¿Tú crees que lo sea, Remus?

- Claro que no, Sirius.- dijo con rotundidad y seguridad Remus. Abrió los labios para añadir algo más, pero Lily les interrumpió, entrando en la habitación precipitadamente. Les miró a ambos, extrañada de encontrarlos en aquella posición, y sin tomarlo en cuenta, preguntó al aire:

- ¿Habéis visto a James?- Sirius se encogió, gimiendo quedamente, mientras Remus le miraba preocupado, acariciando sus hebras oscuras. Se sentían bien sus caricias. En seguida captó la atención de Lily, que se acercó, mirándole con curiosidad e intranquilidad.- ¿Pasa algo, chicos?

- Sirius y James se han enfadado.- informo Lupin, mirándole significativamente.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- James… Él… Él…- tartamudeó Sirius, intentando explicarse. Lily le miró con pena, y acto seguido reemplazó a Remus en su tarea de consolarle. Se tumbó a su lado en el mullido y acogedor colchón y le abrazó afectivamente.

- ¿Qué te hizo, Sirius?- inquirió Evans. Sirius, sin embargo, hundió su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de la pelirroja, olfateando su aroma.

- Le insultó, Lily. Le llamó escoria.- respondió por él quedamente el licántropo. La pelirroja ahogó una exclamación, mirando a Sirius mientras acariciaba con ternura sus cabellos. Pronto las caricias bajaron hasta su espalda, mientras el moreno ahogaba un suspiro en su cuello.

- Luego, él y yo… Nos golpeamos delante de Snape. Y Quejicus solo se reía, mientras James me pegaba.- dijo Sirius, aprovechando para ahondar el odio hacia Snape. 'Oh, sí, no dejaría que se victimizara.'

- ¿Te hizo daño?- interrogó Lily. Una vez más, Remus respondió por él:

- Le curé en cuanto lo vi; tenía el labio roto.

- Y Luego… la bibliotecaria… Y ellos dijeron de inculparme a mí. James pensaba esconderse detrás de la capa de invisibilidad, pero conseguí quitársela a tiempo y volver yo.- al revisar sus palabras falsamente trágicas, Sirius vio el egoísmo escrito en ellas. Necesitaba darles una buena impresión, así que rápidamente añadió.- Tengo miedo de que me vuelva a pegar, que me vuelva a asaltar de esa forma.

- No te preocupes, Sirius. Mañana hablaré con él y le dejaré las cosas claras.- por un tiempo, los tres quedaron callados, mirando al infinito.- ¿Y Snape y él… son amigos?

- N-no creo… Snape no parecía saber nada, simplemente miraba el espectáculo. Luego James dijo algo de que se callara.

- Entiendo…

- Yo solo quería que me perdonara, Lily. Ayer nos enfadamos por una tontería, y… Esta mañana me empezó a gritar que me odiaba y luego me pegó y empezó a insultarme y….- sus ojos se anegaron en lagrimas, mientras su respiración se irregularizaba.- ¿Y si todavía quiere pegarme?

- Nadie te va a pegar, Sirius. Tranquilízate.- dijo conciliadora la pelirroja.

- No… No te vayas, Lily. Por favor… Tengo miedo de que vuelva.- Lily le sonrió con aquella sonrisa única en ella, y le animó a incorporarse:

- Tranquilo, voy a estar aquí. Venga, arriba.- Sirius se incorporó, quedando sentado en la cama.- ¿Tenéis cerveza de mantequilla, chicos? Le iría bien para relajarse.- En seguida, Remus sacó unas botellas de debajo de su cama, las últimas que quedaban.

Lily le tendió una botella, que él aceptó con los ojos llorosos y las manos trémulas. Bebió un sorbo del vidrio verde y frío ante la atenta mirada de los dos Gryffindors. Por un tiempo, los tres bebieron en silencio y Lupin bajó dos veces más a las cocinas, a por más botellas.

Sirius sonrió, tres horas después. Remus, con la cabeza embotada por el alcohol, había acabado rendido en su cama, y todavía dormía. La pelirroja, sin embargo, seguía bebiendo, mientras arrastraba las palabras y le miraba con los ojos achispados y las mejillas coloreadas. Bien, su objetivo principal había sido follarse a Lupin pero, actualmente, Lily le parecía mejor partido. La novia de su enemigo, suya.

- James me parece cada vez más raro… Como si fuera un extraño, como si no lo conociera.- dijo finalmente Lily, mirándole con cierta tristeza. 'Bendito alcohol y sus efectos depresores'- pensó Sirius, feliz.

- ¿Tú crees? A mi… me da miedo que vuelva y… Me pegue. No es el mismo James que conocí.- concluyó. Sirius la abrazó, sentados en el borde de su cama. La cabeza de Lily quedo cerca suyo, y Sirius aprovechó para utilizar todas sus técnicas de cortejo: cariñosamente, depositó un beso en lo que debía ser su mejilla. Sin embargo, extremadamente calculado, el beso cayó en la comisura de su labio, incitándole a probar más.

Y así hizo Lily: Sus labios buscaron los carnosos de Sirius, encontrándolos inmediatamente. Sus bocas se juntaron, saboreando el alcohol del la lengua del otro. Las manos de Sirius cayeron bajo la camisa de la pelirroja, tumbándola lentamente. Rápidamente, su mano izquierda subió por su vientre plano y níveo hasta tocar su seno. Sus dedos, hábiles y diestros, comenzaron a masajearlo, lanzado al cerebro de la pelirroja olas de placer, mientras la diestra de Sirius soltaba su sujetador.

Saco su prenda íntima de su cuerpo, dejándola caer al suelo, mientras sus labios se entretenían con su cuello. Podía sentir el pezón oscuro endurecido bajo sus caricias, mientras su diestra le sacaba la camisa lo mejor que podía. La erección en sus pantalones era más que evidente, y se clavaba en la pierna de Lily, dejándole ver su necesidad.

Desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba, la pelirroja arqueó su espalda, gimiendo en voz baja, con el rostro teñido de rojo. Sus labios atraparon el otro pezón, jugando y lamiendo su piel dura, y su mano derecha bajo hasta su falda, quitándosela con dificultad, sacando ya de paso los zapatos y calcetines.

Por encima de la ropa íntima de algodón blanco de Evans, los dedos índice y corazón acariciaron su sexo con maestría, mientras la zurda caía hasta sus cadera, retirando con morbosa lentitud la última prenda de la mujer. Sin ropa en su cuerpo, Lily se situó en el centro de la amplia cama, mientras Sirius bajaba con besos hasta sus labios.

La lengua de Black terminó en su sexo, lamiéndolo con precipitación, degustando aquel sabor amargo, mientras se despojaba de su ropa. La lengua del muchacho lamió varias veces los labios menores de la muchacha y, finalmente, se introdujo en su interior. Se sentía cálido, acogedor, con ese líquido vaginal ligeramente amargo. La mujer gimió bajo sus cuidados, moviendo sus caderas en busca de más. Seguramente James no sabría darle la mitad de lo que le estaba dando él, pensó Sirius, sonriendo ladino.

Tan desnudo como ella, Sirius subió hasta su rostro, con su pene erguido y los genitales pegados a su cuerpo. Y de una estocada se introdujo en su interior, penetrándola. Gimió de placer, con su rostro relajado, sintiendo la presión de sus paredes en la cabeza de su pene. Realmente era estrecha.

La embistió con toda su fuerza, con la muchacha colgada de sus brazos, escuchando como le pedía mas entre ahogados gemidos, mientras le producía placer. Y, tras unos minutos más de vaivén, Sirius sintió que no podía aguantar más y, a la vez que Lily, llegó al orgasmo, poniendo los ojos en blanco de placer.

Pero, mientras el gritaba un '¡Por Merlín!', ella se limito a gritar un '¡James!'. Le sonrió; si de verdad no fuera un simple capricho, se habría sentido ofendido. Pero qué más daba, si ni siquiera la amaba.

* * *

**N/A: como dije, aqui va el extra. Espero que os guste, realmente me ha costado mucho trabajo hacerlo. Bien, no hay que culpar a Lily, asi como Remus es manipulado psicologicamente por Sirius, Lily cae por culpa del alcohol. Ya vemos todas las mentiras que cuenta Black, realmente es perverso XD.**

**Espero reviews... Supongo. Aunque si no los espero, quizas vosotros si que los dejeis.**


End file.
